Step Into His Shadow
by Pippin
Summary: A young teen stumbles upon Batman's secret R
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my very first Batman fic ever so reveiws are greatly appreciated. If you don't like it please tell me so in a polite way and say exactly whats wrong with it. I can't change if I don't know whats wrong and if you just do a flame I will ignore you. Well enjoy if you actually like it. Again please reveiw honestly but politely.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Red sneakers skidded to a halt at the end of one of the peers of Gotham and two green eyes looked behind, fear eminating from them. Linda Harin, a fifteen year old resident of one of Gotham's worst neighborhoods cringed when she saw the men coming and for the first time in her life wished a police officer was around. With the storm raging however her odds of anyone even hearing if she called for help were non-existent.  
"Come on Lynn," The smaller one cooed gently, using the nickname her father had used for her. The mans face resembled that of a snake with tiny slits for eyes and a faint hiss that went along with his speech. "Just give us the codes your father gave you and this will be painless... "   
Linda could faintly see the larger, broader man next to him nod faintly through the downpour. She could barely shake her head in protest as her body shook with fear. A few dripping locks of her brown har falling in her pale face.  
The smaller man growled in frusteration before motioning for his partner to grab her. The man lunged at her roaring in fury as he did so. Despite his size he was fast and Linda couldn't react in time to get of his way. When he hit her the air was forced from her lungs, her luck seemed to hold out as the wet peer caused both of them to slide into the violently churning water, preventing the smaller, but possibly more dangerous man from getting to her. Now all she had to contend with was Mother Nature.  
  
After fighting the waters for what seemed like an eternity, Linda felt her strength fading. The adrenaline rush that had kept her going from when she started running from those two former associates of her fathers to this point had served her well but now failed. Or at least it seemed that way. She spotted what could be her salvation in the cliffside. An opening, perhaps to a cave. But just getting there could kill her with the sharp rocks that were all to near the cave. Options were not open to her at that time though. Taking in a long breath, careful not to swallow the sea water, she made her break for the cave opening. The going was even harder then she'd thought it would be as the waves beat down on her, as if trying to stop her from entering what was a forbidden area. A new surge of power and hope coursing through her, the teen continued her relentless trek to the only hope left to her. Just as she reached the opening, one final wave hit her, sending her into the walls of the tunnel and drawing blood from her left arm. Her cry of pain was silenced as salt water filled her mouth, and ran down her throat.  
Pulling herself out of the water and onto a small outcropping of rocks, Linda began coughing and sputtering. Her ribs burned as she coughed up what little she had in her. She continued for five minutes like this before her stomach settled down. Looking to her left arm she could already see the begining of a nasty bruise. Despite the numbing pain she could see it wasn't anything serious. Slowy she stood, looking over the rest of her as she did so. Her black shorts were tattered and soaked along with her white t-shirt and black, hooded jacket. Not that she could really complain. With her life style the only difference between this and her usual attire was that her clothes were wet. Allowing her eyes to wander, the girl found that a large cliff face loomed over her. Not suprised by this she was, however, shocked to see stairs not far from where she stood. Whatever this place was, it was inhabited at one time or another.  
Taking a few shakey steps she began to ascend the stairs.  
  
********************  
  
Author's rant: Reveiw please. And if you're worried that I will turn this into som,e kind of romance between Linda and Terry forget that idea. Not happening kids. Anywho read, reveiw, have a nice day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors rant: ^_^ Never got this many reveiws the first day a fic was up. Nope nope. Well kids, if you want updates with me it is very easy. Reveiw! Seriously I get one reveiw saying someone wants more I freak out and start typing like a mad woman.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A sharp chill ran up Linda's spine as she continued to climb the stairs. Partially from the fact that she was soaked to the bone and partially because of the darkness that covered her. The only slight comfort for her to draw from was that she was in a nice open place. She was underground and while that drove her almost to panic, the fact that the cave was so vast was probobly the only thing to save her from her claustrophobia. Her breath caught in her throat when she reached the end of her journey. This place was in use at one time and still was.  
Linda took slow steps towards the faint outline of a glass case. Straining her eyes to see just what was kept in them. She gasped sharply as the faint outline of the bat symbol became clear. The shivering began again, violent and uncontrollable. Being rescued by Batman and explaining to him that two men (possibly more) were after her was one thing. But to stumble across his cave? He was idolized by many of Gotham's residence, especially the younger generations but facts were facts; he wasn't known as a friendly, understanding individual.  
'He's only known as one when dealing with psychoes and criminals.' She reminded herself. But the fear had already taken hold. As had the curiousity. Raking a hand through her short, light brown hair she nervously toyed with the two, long eartails as her eyes roamed the cave. A large, circular shape caught her attention and she walked towards it slowly, her legs aching from running, then swimming from the two thugs. She reached out her thin, gloved hand to touch what she could now make out as a large coin. A soft cry escaped her lips and she dove behind the coin as the sound of a door opening hit her ears. She huddled behind the coin, trying to keep her breathing steady.  
  
"Terry." Bruce Wayne hissed a small warning to the young man. Bruce's aged eyes narrowed as the lights came on. He nodded to a few pools of water on the ground, and at the more disturbing sight of some scattered blood droplets.  
Terry's eyes widened in slow realization of what this meant. Slowly his eyes followed the trail to the large, copper penny; a souvenir from Mr. Wayne's days as Batman. He glanced to his mentor, searching for some sign to check this out, although he knew it wasn't necessary. Bruce's dog released a low growl before trotting towards the coin, Terry following close behind. He watched as the mutt cornered the coin and prepared to let out a loud bark when something hit the animal back. A small figure, clad in wet clothing burst out from behind the structure only to collide head on with Terry.  
The man grabbed the small figure by the arm's and jerked with suprise as the preson let out a loud yelp. Terry and Bruce could now see that it was a child. Although Terry felt odd about calling someone who looked only a few years younger then him a child. The girls mahogany colored hair fell wildly around her face as she pulled her left arm from his grip, small whimpers erupting from her. Terry glanced at his hand, which he could see a bit of blood on then back to Bruce, whose stern face even chilled him at times.  
"Who are you?" Bruce demanded as he appraoched. "What are you ding in here?"  
Terry winced as he felt the girl shrink away. He knew the feeling of dread from when he first entered the cave.  
"Who are you?" Bruce demanded again, louder then before.  
"L-linda... Linda Harin." The girl replied, trying to steady her shaking voice. As Bruce glared down on her, the girl knew every question would be answered if she wanted to leave the cave anytime in the near future. Terry motioned towards a chair, making it clear she better sit down. Even if she cooperated this could take awhile... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's rant: Nucking futs, I got 5 reveiws the first day this fic was up! Yeesh I am proud!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Don't be to rough with her." Batman called back to Bruce Wayne. His predecessor had made it clear that he could handle this intrusion and that Terry should go out and do his rounds. The young man caught the slight start that his cryptic joke had caused in the girl and felt a small smirk form on his face as he pulled himself into the jet.  
Bruce watched solemnly as he left before he turned back to the girl. Bruce watched her with his dark, brooding eyes, observing that even though Terry was gone and all that was left was an old man and his dog she was still on edge. Her green eyes flashed from Ace, to Bruce's cane to the old man's eyes. He continued to glare down on her like a vulture would some creature it knew was to die in the desert for several minutes.  
"Well, what now?" She asked, the silence starting to rattle her. Her eyes flashed with anger when he didn't respond, just stood there with his cold, accusing eyes watching her closely. "What?! Just tell me what you want already!"  
Bruce would have cracked a smile in slight amusement if he were anyone else. "At least you're not scared anymore. And that question is really man to ask." His deep, gravely voice asked.  
Linda bit her lip, a bit of hesitation evident in her face and voice. "It was an accident..." She swallowed hard when she saw the look on his face. He wasn't going to take her to seriously if she only told half of the story. "Two men my dad worked with... They came after me and I ran..."  
"Ran into private property?" He pressed.  
"No. They chased me down to the peers and I slipped and fell into the water... I couldn't get back to the peer with the storm or them after me so I tried to swim somewhere else and somehow got to this cave..." She swallowed hard, hoping he would believe her now.  
The man didn't respond, rather he turned away from her, leaving Ace to watch her as he approached the large computer console. "Computer, scan for a Linda Harin and all relatives." He commanded. Within seconds all of the data on Linda came up, along with a link to her fathers records. Bruce didn't even need to click on the Link which was labeled with the name Gene Harin. He knew the man's name and criminal record farely well. "And you just stumbled upon my cave?" Bruce growled without turning back to her.  
"I didn't know where I was until just before you guys came in." She whispered.  
"That wasn't the question." Bruce said flatly as he turned back to her. Looking her over again he examined her arm. He could guess that she would have been a bit of a problem to deal with if her arm weren't injured. Any kid of Gene's who came from her area of town fought at the drop of a hat if they felt they were up to it.They would back down if they were hurt. However their opponent being hurt, bigger, stronger or faster made little difference so long as they were at there best. Bruce's brow furrowed as he realized how varied each area of Gotham was, almost like different tribes with different values. "Let me see your arm." He said a bit more gently. "I am not sure when we'll have you leave, but it will be after we are certain you can keep a secret. And after we know who to contact... A parent or gaurdian I mean."   
"You're computer should've told you that there are no parents and I can tell you there are no gaurdians." She replied, a bit calmer now. She carefully removed her jacket, revealing a nearly completely black and blue arm. Scattered openings in her flesh allowed blood to seep from her arm.   
Bruce stretched his hand towards the small earpeice that was kept nearby. While tending to her arm was important he couldn't forget Terry or secrecy. Walking over to her and motioning towards a medical table. He let out a worried sigh as memories of what had happened every time his lair had been discovered by people who would go into Gotham's history as Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin.  
  
**********************   
  
Hope you guys are still interested. Also if you've reveiwed once don't hesitate to do so again. ^_^ Hope you continue to enjoy it as much as you say you have. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
Terry strained to keep his focus on his rounds but couldn't. His thoughts kept returning to his mother and brother. He was discovered and that could mean trouble. They couldn't exactly keep Linda in the cave forever and murder was out of the question so what could they do if she didn't want to keep her mouth shut? Sure he could threaten her but what good would it do after she talked? The damage would be done by then. Damage to himself as well as his family. Sure his brother idolized his alterego but his mother was more wishy-washy on the subject of Batman. At times she was on his side but she was so quick to turn her back on the dark knight... What would she do when she found out her son had turned to vigilantism? And God he didn't even want to think about the media frenzy it would cause for them.   
'Woah, Ter, Calm down. Who says she is gonna talk? One thing at a time....' He assured himself best he could. His concern for his future remained but he managed to keep it controlled as he circled the city.  
  
"What are you going to do with me...?"  
Bruce looked up to her as he finished cleaning her bloodied arm. "What exactly do you think we are going to do? We aren't going to hand you over to the police. We don't know wether or not you'll talk after all." He said darkly, noting the slightly indignant look on her face. "Even if you aren't going to talk, I don't feel I should turn you out until I know for certain you are keeping this under wraps."  
"I know how to keep secrets!" She shouted in frusteration. "I kept my dads I can keep yours!"   
"Oh really...?" Bruce asked, the ghost of a smile playing across his face for the first time in awhile.   
".... I only said he had a secret... I didn't say what it is." She defended herself to the best of her ability. She lowered her head, not daring to look him in the eye.   
Bruce continued to watch her, trying to figure out who she related to of the four young people he'd dealt with in his life. The fact she was a girl led to the obvious comparison with Barbara Gordon but that didn't seem to fit to well. All he had to do was know who her feelings were most like and he would be able to figure her out. Running through his memory it wasn't to hard to pin point the personality type of Tim Drake. The similer background made it painfully obvious to him. It also made it obvious that she would probobly be difficult to communicate with. His stomache knotted as he remembered once more the others who had come across his cave, especially the one he'd selected as most like her and his punishment for taking the mantle of Robin at the hands of the Joker.  
"Bruce." Terry's voice crackled on the com-link, distracting him from his current worries. "How're things going back there?" His concern was evident. He knew every reason Terry would be worried. Family, friends and Bruce himself were his primary concerns. Not that Terry was entirely selfless, he just knew how precious the people you know in life truely are after he lost his father.  
"Things are going fine." He replied, stepping away from Linda for some privacy. "Terry, do you remember what happened when you found the cave?" He asked grimly.  
"How could I forget..." Terry muttered a sarcastic reply. "I became... Well you in a way." He said after a moment, realizing Bruce wanted a more specific answer.  
"Do you realize thats been the pattern for the people who find this place?"  
It took Terry a moment to realize what Bruce was talking about. "Bruce, Max broke the pattern, remember? She found out and she hasn't become Batgirl or anything like that."  
"She keeps trying to get involved though." The older man reminded him in a dark tone. "Terry, once someone finds out something like this they either want to talk or get in on the action."  
"They probobly wanted to get in because you always kept them close so they couldn't tell." Terry reasoned, trying to be logical about the latest crisis in his life as he flew through Gotham's sky.  
"I'll talk to you when you get back, Terry." Bruce said in slight exhasperation. Talking to Terry through a com-link felt like talking to a brick wall at times. Sometimes he absolutely had to talk face to face with someone to really get what they were saying. Bruce was just glad that there was rarely an even that was so important that it did have to wait for Terry to get back.  
"Hey, you didn't answer. I don't care about what you won't do about me, I care what you will do." Bruce turned to see Linda, still sitting on the table but now scowling. Bruce wasn't suprised to see this. He had a feeling that once she got over her innitial shock she would quickly slip into the attitude of any other kid from the slums.  
"Just wait, Linda." Bruce said, allowing her imagination to run through the possibilities. As he went to the computer again, leaving Ace to gaurd her.  
  
Hours later Linda was fighting a losing battle to stay awake when she heard the sound of engines. He was back. Sitting up, clutching the course, wool blanket Bruce had given her tightly she watched the black figure jump out of the jet. He pulled the mask back as he approached Bruce. Linda could only watch the two talk, not daring to try and listen in as Ace let out a low warning growl.  
  
****************************  
  
Author's rant: I love reveiws really. I especially like when people tell me what they'd like to see happen. I am far from short of ideas I just like to know what the readers want. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's rant: Batgirl? Linda? I don't think I would do that. She doesn't really seem to fit the "Batgirl persona" to me. Never really thought of her as Batgirl. Sure it crossed my mind but again. Didn't fit. Ah well. Keep reveiwing and telling me what you think and all that.   
  
And reveiwer Margo little note to ya. Thanks for reveiwing and what not but the whole "unreal" thing... Well part of writing is suspending reality. Also it seems a wee bit to coincidental that Terry would happen to wander into the library of the Wayne mansion and by total accident stumble into the cave himself. If they can be so darned unreal in the show I can be down right nutty in my fic. ^_^   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You're saying she swam through that storm?" Terry asked, trying to keep his voice down in spite of his initial shock. His clear blue eyes turned to Linda, questioning wether or not she was capable of such a feat.  
"Thats what she's told me. I don't know for certain that she's telling us the truth." Bruce replied coldly. He looked to Terry, wondering if he had a solution to this problem. Children were never his real speciality, never had been. That was a bonus of having Batgirl around, she could handle them. Wether she needed to be rough or gentle she always seemed to get it right in there case. "We can't call Barbara about this."  
"Who said we were going to?" Terry looked back to his mentor. "Bruce, we can't just keep her here forever."   
"I know..." The older man lowered his head in thought. He shook his head and sighed. "She'll have to stay here for a few days for us to figure something out."  
"No way. What I am supposed to do? Go to school and just leave you here with her?" Terry protested.  
"She's not a seriel killer, Terry and I am not helpless." Bruce replied. "And of course I have Ace." He added when he heard his dogs sharp whine. "I'll see you tomorrow, Terry." The last statment was clearly the end of the conversation and no matter how much Terry protested he knew the old mans mind was made up.  
Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and giving Linda one last look he turned up the stairs to leave.  
  
Linda's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a bed. Slowly the previous nights events caught up with her and she realized where she was. Like the exterior of the Wayne manor, this room seemed dark and forboding not to mention huge. Pushing the dull white blanket from off of her and found herself without her jacket. Again slow realization as she realized she'd left it in the cave when Mr. Wayne had led her here. Walking to the window she wondered just what could have possessed her not to run last night. She didn't want to be in this house. It was so... Reminecent of bad horror films.   
Searching the the memory of last night, which was blurred because of exhaustion, she tried to remember the way back to the cave for her jacket. She remembered a clock but that was pretty much it. Sighing, she wondered if they purposely kept her up until the wee small hours of the mornings just so that she wouldn't remember. 'Nah. I already know their secret so whats the point in that?'  
Leaving her sneakers by the bed she walked into the hall in stocking feet. As crept through the halls she heard a low whining sound. Ace. Following the direction of the sounds she found a small study, Ace crying inside and Mr. Wayne unconscience on the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What happened to him?"  
Linda looked up to Terry and frowned. She'd been dreading his reaction to Bruce collapsed ever since the doctors had told her he'd be all right. Without the concern she'd felt for the old man plauging her mind she was free to consider Bruce's young assitant. He'd made it clear enough he didn't trust her in the least the previous night and she greatly doubted he was the type to just accept this as a coincidence.   
"Doctors say he had a mild heart attack. I woke up and found him like that. What? You think I magically caused a heart attack?" She snapped in response to a question that seemed more like an accusation to her ears. Her voice shaking a bit, but in contrast to the fear that caused the tremors in it the previous night it now showed a short temper and an alarmingly defensive attitude rather then a frightened little girl.  
Terry glared at her, part of him angry with her for being apparantly uncaring about Bruce's condition, another part of him feeling a bit grateful that she hadn't skipped out when she saw he was out. Sighing and looking away from Linda, Terry's gaze turned to the nurses station down the hall. Glancing back to Linda he quickly took off to ask one of the nurses if he could se Mr. Wayne or at least when they thought he could. After being told he couldn't see him, Terry thanked the nurse as politely as possible, masking his frusteration at not being able to see Bruce.  
"Wait a minute." The nurse demanded as he turned to leave. "That girl, we didn't question her before but now that we have Mr. Wayne taken care of we have to wonder just what she was doing in there. If you can't verify that she was supposed to be there we'll have to call the police."  
Terry felt somewhat startled that they would jump to that course of action. "She's alright, you don't need to call them in. She was supposed to be there." As he spoke he couldn't help but think that in his opinion she shouldn't have been there in the first place.  
"She was?" The nurse pressed. She clearly didn't think it was likely that this story was true. "Bruce Wayne has no children, nor does he seem the type to babysit for a friend-"  
"She's-" Terry froze, trying to think of some excuse. "A new employee of his. Just does some house work for him..." Terry said, a bit unsure that she would believe him.  
"Well... alright..." The nurse muttered as she turned back to her work. She seemed the type who would love to turn someone into the police to him.  
Terry started back toward Linda, motioning for her to follow him. He gave a loud, exagerrated sigh, hoping neither Linda nor Bruce would get wind of this excuse he'd created. Bruce would be furious and Linda may get an idea and the idea of that was just a bit unsettling after all he'd seen from the other kids Mr. Wayne took in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rant: I finally gots a new chapter! Wow! Keep reading and reveiwing peoples.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why exactly are you guys kidnapping me?" Linda said as Terry drove through Gotham, unsure where exactly he was supposed to go.  
"We're not kidnapping you." Terry responded irritably. "I just don't think we should leave you until we know who those guys are who were after you and know that you can keep your mouth shut."   
Linda sat scowling at him with her arms folded across her chest. "I already said I wasn't going to tell..." She hissed under her breath.  
Terry had no response to this so he merely continued driving. He silently wished that his cel phone would ring to tell him that Bruce was awake so he could ask him again how they were going to deal with Linda. He wanted to be independant and not have to go running to him but he honestly needed guidance. Suddenly an idea struck him and he thanked God that at least one other person knew his secret. Turning the car, he made his way toward Max's apartment building.  
"This isn't the way back to Wayne's..."   
"My, you are a sharp one." Terry said sarcastically. "No offense Linda, but I have the right to be a bit tense." He said after a moment.  
"You're practically kidnapping me, there are men who want me dead, or pretty near to it and you are the one who has the right to be tense?" Linda retorted, letting her own high strung emotions be released in blunt anger and frusteration.  
Terry shot her a warning glare. Even if they didn't know his alter ego they did want him, Batman dead. He also knew how much they'd love to know who his family was and where they lived. Some of them may be brooding on how much they want both Batman and his family dead every waking moment of their lives. Looking back to the road, Terry felt a small amount of feral pride in the fact that he'd apparently won this little debate.  
"Damn, wipe that stupid smirk off your face. A man who wears tights nightly isn't really that intimidating."  
Again Terry turned to her, this time intending to speak his mind rather then attempt to silence her with a mere look.  
  
Max looked up from her book and to the door at the sound of the door knocking. Setting down her copy of "Hamlet" she left the book, somewhat glad to leave the depressing tale even if she was only going to answer the door and may only find behind it Mr. Uden, a man prone to knocking on people doors and complaining to them about things that weren't even relevant to the poor soul he visited.  
Pulling the door open, Max just stared at Terry. He looked utterly furious and behind him was a teenage girl who was giving off the same unpleasent aura as Terry. Stepping aside Max blinked as they both stalked into the apartment.  
"Um... Ter, I know you enjoy having a little spare cash but did you have to take up babysitting?" The girl immediatly rounded on Max, giving her one of the coldest looks Max had seen. Terry on the other hand grinned, clearly pleased that Max chose those exact words.   
"Linda, go in there." Terry said, pointing towards the kitchen. Again the dark look crossed Linda's face before she stormed into the kitchen. "Max, I need your help." Terry said, assuming a pleading look on his face.  
"Well, if its worth taking time away from me working on my Englsih report, talk." Max said coolly.  
Terry smiled a bit before he began. "She knows about me, Max. She found the cave." He lowered his voice slightly before continueing to relate to Max about Wayne's heart attack, Linda's firm belief that she was being kidnapped, and that there were men who wanted something from her but she wouldn't say exactly what. "And then I told the nurse that she worked for Mr. Wayne-"  
"You WHAT?" Max bellowed in shock.  
"Yeah, you what?!"   
Max and Terry turned to Linda who was staring in horror at Terry.  
"Eaves dropping?" Max asked.  
"I am not dropping any eaves and whats this about telling her I work for him?" Linda said with wide eyes that were fixed on Terry.  
"It's not a big deal. It was just a story to get the nurse off my back." Terry said lightly.  
"What?! That lady has a big mouth! Mr. Wayne is scary enough but this will probobly have him mad specifically at me!" Linda shouted, distraught.  
Max smiled a little. "Don't worry. It's Terry's fault and he's mad at everyone all the time."  
Linda just shook her head, a disgusted, horrified and confused look on her face. "I am gonna die..." She moaned.  
"We're gonna die." Terry corrected in an equally displeased voice.  
  
**********************  
  
Next chapter? Linda has to confront those bad, bad men! Eeek! Reveiw if you want to see that chapter out soon. Even if you've reveiwed already, tell me what ya think. Thanks for reading. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Rant: Read and Reveiw. For the love of God, do you not know how much it means to crazy little author's....?  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"You sure you can keep an eye on her?" Terry asked Max as he pulled on his jacket. He had persuaded Max to watch Linda with very little effort while while he went to check on Ace. She had actually sounded a bit excited to do something helpful in a small way. 'Then again, this is Max.' He silently reminded himself.  
  
"Terry," Max said in a slow voice as if speaking to a small, slightly thinking impaired child, "I said I could and I will. She not an assassin or anything, nothing to worry about. Besides, you are going to feed a dog. It is not going to take a few days."  
  
Terry smiled sheepishly, knowing he was only getting himself into trouble by doubting his friend. 'Well, you'd be a bit testy if one of your friends thought you couldn't handle a mere babysitting job...' Terry reminded himself as he walked towards the door. He noticed as he was walking that Linda had already taken the liberty of flopping into a chair and catching up with the sleep she had missed the previous night.  
  
  
  
"I take it you are the ECO team to be stationed in Gotham." Barbara Gordan didn't need to ask the group of five that stood in her office, and in reality she wasn't. Aside from the fact that they had ECO written on the back of their shirts the way they held themselves suggested diligent training that could very well put the military to shame.  
  
ECO, Emergency Combat Operatives, had been developed by Interpol and the UN to create special agents with access to Interpol's files as well as have the power to make arrests like a regular police officer. Originally the ECO units had been designed to work with cases involving orgainzed groups such as cults, but were now more wide spread in their duties.  
  
One of the men, who one could tell by the way the other four members of the division of reacted to him was the leader, nodded his head solemnly. He was about thirty-eight by the looks of him and had a well muscled frame and dark reddish brown hair. Ethan Daniels, the team captain, had only communicated with Barbara once over the phone but the voice she remembered fit this man. He had the face of of an intelligent, resourceful leader but didn't seem to over the top.   
  
Captain Daniels team seemed just as varied as rumors made all of ECO out to be. A young Chinese woman in her early twenties with a green army beret and vest stood off to the left, her hand absently toying with one of the two black braids that reached to her mid-back. There were two others who each seemed to completly different that it seemed almost natural the two gravitate towards one another. One looked like the typical "old wolf" of the group (something Barbara thought no team ever seemed, or should be, without)with dark brown skin, graying black hair and whiskers, he was heavily muscled and seemed a bit intimidating. His companion was a short hispanic man who looked like he should just be starting college. The young man seemed the most friendly out of the group judging by his smile, and non-threatening demeanor. The last member of the group was in her early thirties and had a red cross sown onto the sleeve of her shirt. While the other members of the group, the young hispanic included, seemed strong and perfectly suited for combat, this woman seemed more suited for a nice, sterile lab. She had pale blond hair which fell just below her ears.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll be interested in any help we can give you." Barbara said, for once not having to make this remark because the team of outsiders was to arrogant to accept assistence, but rather one that just came off as prepared. Ever since the Mazoku syndicate had made it's presence felt in Gotham, Barbara had been pressured by city officials and citizens to seek outside help, especially since most of the officials disapproved of the new Batman.  
  
"Depends if you left anything out of the reports you gave us." The captain said calmly. "We would like to have a look around town, see what we can dig up. I'd like leave two of my people here at the station to go through what information you have, if you don't mind."  
  
"That would be fine." Barbara said, slightly taken aback that they were not only accepting help but they were grateful.  
  
Ethan nodded again. "Tomas, Siobahn, see what you can dig up here."  
  
Barbara couldn't help but notice the look of slight disappointment flicker across the young hispanic's face. His older friend clapped him on the shoulder good naturedly before leaving with the other two members of ECO.  
  
  
  
"So what're you thinking, captain?" Conor, the dark-skinned vetran of ECO asked as the trio got into the captains black car.   
  
"Unless there is an information leak, Mr. Slevin is still in Gotham." Ethan said carefully. He knew Conor was a bit of a hot head when it came to Slevin, to many times seeing the little snakes handy work...   
  
Zhiliang glanced over at him. "What about Harin? He's supposed to be back in town according to rumors..."  
  
"If I get my hands on him after what he did to Jolie..." Conor growled angrily.  
  
"Jolie...?" Zheliang asked.  
  
Ethan glanced to her as he drove the car through town. "Jolie was a member of ECO, I didn't know her personally, but she came to Gotham to work on a case. Keep in mind it was more hush-hush back then since ECO was a very new organization back then and they didn't want any extra pressure on her. Just to keep things less suspicious she brought her young daughter with her. The girl, Linda, was only a toddler at the time and thus had no way of knowing anything about her mothers work with ECO. Well, she began investigating the syndicate, just doing routine scouting, and became involved with Gene Harin. The two got pretty close and Jolie insisted in was just a good cover since he was a key player in the syndicate, but a few doubted this when he moved into her apartment after they were married. Linda and Jolie had their names changed and and everything. However, he apparently caught on to her real line of work because she was found strangled in her apartment and he and Linda disappeared. They never found Linda and most assume her body will be found one of these days in Gotham harbor. At least people who remember what happened. Glad you mentioned him." The captain said evenly. "It would have been a mistake to forget a rival gang."  
  
Zheliang turned towards the window, not wanting to ask another question after their rather sobering conversation.  
  
  
  
Terry jumped as his cell phone let out a shrill ring as he poured food into Ace's bowl. He quickly pulled out the phone and answered it, flooded with relief and apprehension all at once.  
  
"What's this I hear about a new employee?"  
  
"Look, the nurse was getting really nosy and was practically on the verge of calling the cops on Linda. I didn't have an incredible excuse or much time to make up a story, I just told her the first thing that popped into my head... Are you okay? I mean, you did..."  
  
"I was up a bit to late last night, later then usual. I hope you didn't give give that nurse Linda's name. They'll think we're kidnappers." Bruce answered sternly.  
  
"Bruce, she thinks we're kidnappers." Terry said in exasperation.  
  
"Thats not the what I mean, Terry. Linda Harin disappeared years ago. She is supposedly dead. Her father, or rather step father, is wanted for the murder of Linda's mother."   
  
"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Terry exclaimed, half hoping Bruce had finally figured out how to play a joke on someone.  
  
"I was looking for parents, I didn't check to see about why there were none to speak of. At least not until I placed just why the name Linda Harin was so familier. I am sure if you step into a post office you'll seeing a picture of her." Bruce replied, his tone of voice extinguishing any thought of humor.  
  
"You think the secret she mentioned to you was what happened to her mother...?"  
  
"Doubt it, most people don't remember memories from when they were two-years-old. You better question her about her father. I have a feeling he's been in contact with her over the years."  
  
****************************  
  
A.N. Reveiw good people. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's rant: I would apologize for the lack of updates, but no one is reading this trash most likely.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Linda stood slowly, her feet landing softly on the floor as she crept out of Max's apartment, glad to have found an opportunity to escape while Max used the bathroom. When she was safely out of the apartment she raked a hand through her dirty, copper hair and walked towards the stairs before remembering how soon Terry was supposed to be back. She trusted that Max girl to slip, but this was the Batman.  
  
'Better run, Lynn.' She ordered herself.  
  
  
  
Terry, having just started the car to pick up Linda, growled at the sound of his cell phone. He jerked slightly as Max's frantic voice came over phone.  
  
"Terry, she's gone! I went into the bathroom and when I came back she-"  
  
"Max, wait there, I'll be over in...ten minutes." Terry cursed loudly after he hung up the phone, hitting the accelerator and hoping Linda hadn't gone very far. She had his secret and he'd lost her... 'But she doesn't have that much interest in telling...' A small voice nagged him. All he could do was hope that was true.   
  
Terry scanned the faces of pedestrians as he neared Max's home, hoping to see Linda among them. Nothing, there wasn't a sign of her. He slowed the car to a stop, noticing Max was already outside waiting for him. She jumped into the passenger side, her face betraying that she was blaming herself.   
  
"Ter, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"  
  
"Max, you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have dumped her on you in the first place."  
  
"Oh, I feel a whole lot better." Max grumbled. "You can't just say a few magic words and make the fact that I've proven how undependable I am, yet again, go away."  
  
"Max, you're not undependable. She's just a pain in the ass, even Mr. Wayne would tell you that, word for word." Terry said firmly as he watched for anyone who looked remotely like Linda.  
  
  
  
  
Linda smiled, feeling oddly at home in her neighborhood. Officially she shouldn't live there since it was in the historical district of town, but she wasn't the only one the disregard that piece of information. She kept to the alleys, keeping out of the open like everyone else in the area did. She didn't know the other residents reasons for not wanting to be seen and she wasn't to eager to find out seeing as some people who were a bit to curious had a tendancy to turn up in a ditch somewhere.  
  
She allowed a loud sigh to escape when she finally entered 'her' building. Once indoors she was alright, no one in the neighborhood gave a rats ass what she did anyways.  
  
She climbed the stairs, eager to get to her own bed and the familier safety that came with it. When she opened the door she was met with the familier smell of an unclean apartment that might as well have had rotten meat in it. The door closed behind her and she froze in fear, seeing a pool of red on the kitchen floor. She feld her blood go cold as she stepped closer, peaking around the corner to find the man from the night before. The one who'd looked so much like a snake and had wanted those codes...  
  
"Glad to finally see you home, Lynn."  
  
Linda turned, finding herself face to face with her father before her plunged a knife into her, right under her left breast. Her face contorted with confusion and pain as she let out a sob of pain.  
  
"You've been a good decoy sweetie..." He whispered softly as he lay her down and roughly removed the blade from her. "But those codes have to be all mine now that those bad men aren't around..." His green eyes sparkled with something Linda's blurred vision could only distinguish as malice before he leaned over and planted a light kiss on her forehead before leaving his bleeding daughter on the floor.  
  
*********************  
  
AN: Reveiw if you actually want to see more of this. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yeah, I stumbled upon this story and decided to update for no real reason (even though at the moment I'd rather write a BB crossover with The Ring...). ^^ Just kidding. Not about The Ring, but about no reason for updating. I went through the old reveiws and felt bad that people who wanted me to continue weren't getting their ever so simple request.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Terry, when someone knows something like you're being Batman, you don't let them out of your sight."  
  
"Again, tell me how did Tim Drake become Robin?"  
  
Terry smirked in satisfaction when his employer's voice didn't come over the intercom. Night had fallen over Gotham, leaving Terry to search with more freedom as Batman. He crept through the delapidated area, not wanting to alarm the more than slightly edgy residents of the neighborhood, if it could even be called that.  
  
In spite of any concern he may have felt for Linda who had been gone for hours now, he was more inclined to beat the daylights out of her for pulling such a dumb stunt, especially considering how Max had felt about "losing" her.  
  
'Besides,' he reminded himself, ' if she's lived here her whole life why worry?'  
  
As fate would often have it, just as he thought this to himself flashing red and blue lights came into veiw.  
  
  
  
"Geez, she looks pretty bad... What you think Morgan?"  
  
"That she's lucky she was only stabbed once, the other guy got seventeen."  
  
Two paramedics worked quietly, removing the girl, who let out occasional rasping breaths. They'd already removed the corpse since police had already documented and photographed everything they could.   
  
The girl let out another painful breath, this time it seemed mingled with a cry of pain, sending shivers down the two paramedics spines.  
  
"Gonna have to hurry with this one..." Morgan murmerd.  
  
  
  
"Shit... Bruce, I've found her."   
  
"Terry, whats wrong?" Bruce demanded, picking up on the strained tone in the younger man's voice.  
  
Terry waited for a moment before responding, waiting to be positive that something had happened to Linda. "Paramedics are here, they're taking her to an ambulance..."  
  
Bruce pursed his lips. "How does she look?"  
  
Terry sighed and responded, "she looks dead or near to it, but she's not in a body bag. At least thats some good news."  
  
Bruce didn't bother to tell Terry that if that were the case they woudn't have to worry about their secret, knowing how revolting the thought was to both of them.  
  
"Should I continue my rounds or-"  
  
"Continue. You told the hospital she works for me, I'll be contacted."  
  
Terry returned to the Batmobile, watching the city with hawk eyes.   
  
  
  
The lights stung.  
  
Why would anyone create a light so bright and then sitck it in someone's face?  
  
Linda squinted her eyes as she glanced about, her mind to foggy to understand what was happening. According to the clock on the wall it was nearly noon...  
  
No, how could that be right? It was barely sunset when she got home...  
  
Before the events of the previous day could come back to her she slipped back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Terry nervously watched the clock, as did Max, neither of them listening to the drawl of their health teacher. Even with being annoyed with Linda they wanted to know that she was alright. After all, whats the fun in telling someone they're a pain in the ass when they happen to be hospitalized?  
  
  
****************  
  
Yeah, that was short, but I am feeling sick... 


End file.
